Wishful Thinking Miscellaneous Characters
Wishful Thinking Chapter 1 'Man' He is the first person you see on-screen, he appears in a daydream Your Character is having. He presents Your Character with a weird looking Pulitzer Prize. He also appears at the hospital and thinks about hospitals being filthy. His character model resembles the Dryve driver in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and more recently, the DMV instructor in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Woman' She is one of the first people you see on-screen, she appears in a daydream Your Character is having. She presents Your Character with a weird shaped Nobel Prize. She also appears at the hospital and her thoughts reveal that she is there for a person called Henry who couldn't handle some spicy food. She resembles Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods, or most recently, Juliana from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Barista' If you decide to go out to coffee with Aubrey, he asks you to use your imagination and skills and come up with a story about the barista. The barista's character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and Remy from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Mom' Your character's mom passed away and your dad is still grieving in his own way. You wish she was there to encourage you, and in Chapter 3, you reminisce about her with Jaime. In Chapter 8, you tell Aubrey that your mom used to call hot air balloons 'random acts of beauty' - little things that you see that suddenly make everything better. In Chapter 11, if you reminisce with Jaime (premium scene), you can choose to recall going to the Grand Canyon when you were 15 years old with your parents. In a premium scene of Chapter 13, your father can tell you the story of their wedding, your birth or about their first apartment. She once bought you a goldfish while on high pain medication, thinking that she was getting you a golden retriever. The fish was named Fido and died at age six. She also made your prom date answer a questionnaire about you before she let you two leave. 'Otter' If you choose to spend time with Jaime at the docks and look for wildlife, an otter makes an appearance. 'Doctor' She is the doctor that takes care of Your Character after she is electrocuted. She is also incessantly rude through her thoughts and Your Character is able to listen to them. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales from the Perfect Match series. In Chapter 11, she treats your father. She is also treating several patients from the Oak Hills area, the area Barbara Ebert told you about (if you talked to her on the phone in Chapter 10). 'Nurse' She is a nurse in the hospital and is one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. She resembles the female Eros guard from the Perfect Match series and the Lackey in The Elementalists, Book 1. In Chapter 11, she informs the doctor about further patients from the Oak Hills area. 'Teenager' He is one of the patients in the hospital when Your Character comes out of her room; he is also one of the first people whose thoughts Your Character is able to listen to. He is in the hospital because he has rabies from a Raccoon biting him. His character model resembles Tim? Josh? from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Doorman' He is a doorman at a club called "Catch’’ in Northbridge. Anna Koishi tells you to go and get them into the club to boost your confidence. This is done in a premium scene if you choose to go to lunch with her. Chapter 3 'Tilly Henderson' You are given the task to interview Tilly, alias Jinx99, on her cat Jinx. Her video 'Cat on Stilts' went viral. Tilly asks you to adopt her cat after she goes into witness protection due to being inadvertently mixed up with animal traffickers. She resembles Linda Joy from Home for the Holidays . 'Ocelot' There's an ocelot hidden in one of Tilly's rooms. It resembles the Ocelot from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Red Panda' When you discover more, Tilly tells you she went bankrupt trying to care for them, but she is willing to go to the police and animal control for help. 'Lizard' The lizard is the last of the shown pets in Tilly's room. It resembles the lizard. Chapter 4 'Louis' To test helping out people with your newfound powers, you go to a diner with Jaime and encounter two estranged siblings. At first, Louis has no idea why his sister, Sara, won't talk to him. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Sara' She is mad because he accidentally gave her anti-wrinkle cream meant for their mother (and gave his actual gift to her -a laptop computer- to their mother). She resembles Natasha from The Sophomore series. 'Waitress' When you listen to Sara's thoughts about strawberry waffles, a plan comes to mind and you ask the waitress to help you deliver messages to each sibling. She resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists series. 'Carla' When you approach her, she tells you that Stanley put her in charge of cleaning the case that the folio was in. She had taken the folio out, but she wasn't the last person who saw it. She tells you that Reuben saw it last. She resembles Candy Crenshaw from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Reuben' Reuben can't believe Carla threw him under the bus. He tells you that he didn't steal the folio, but his thoughts reveal a mix-up at check-out earlier. Reuben recalls having the folio at the same time he was helping the Visitor with his books. He resembles the Rude Gamer from The Senior. 'Visitor' The visitor accidentally received the rare folio while Reuben was checking books out for him. You can choose to get the folio back yourself or send Reuben to do it for you. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Stanley' Stanley is the lead librarian at the Northbridge library. Although you never meet him because he is having a breakdown in the men's room, his staff (Carla and Reuben) think and talk about him. Chapter 5 'Liz Schuster' She is Aubrey's older sister who invites you over to her house to eat nachos. When she hears that her daughter has a celebrity crush on Carmichael (according to her he must be about 50), she swears to vote for his opponent, Merriweather. Her character model has been used in various books, such as the school counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1 Choices, the soccer mom in The Heist: Monaco, and the secret service agent in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Shiloh' She is Liz's 15-year-old daughter who you interview on her Titanic project to improve your reporter skills. She gives you some advice that you can use when you and Ellen interview Carmichael. Shiloh admits having a huge crush on him. Her character model resembles the Khaan's super fan in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Mrs. Merriweather' Mrs. Merriweather is Carmichael's opponent for governor. She has experience in the Parks and Recreation Department. According to Ellen, Mrs. Merriweather believes Carmichael's run for governor is due to his recent financial gains and therefore demands a public disclosure of his nonprofit contributions from him. She is only mentioned in several chapters until her appearance in Chapter 14. Alec mentions she received her degree from Princeton, and that she is obsessed with education and the environment. Her character model resembles Blaire Hall from the Rules of Engagement series. Chapter 6 'Barbara Ebert' She is a brilliant lawyer who attends Carmichael's party. If you search for Anna, you mistake Barbara to be her. In that case, you need Anna to help reintroduce you. She met Charlie when she was trying to find parking during Black Friday. She wanted to sue the person who stole her spot, but Charlie talked her down and gave her his parking spot. Currently, she is celebrating getting a client off of counterfeit charges due to a loophole. In the premium scene, you hear her thoughts: she is worried to join the others at the yacht club since her family has money problems and therefore bought a secondhand yacht. You can give her advice on what to do with the yacht. If she likes your suggestion, you exchange your contact info. In Chapter 10, you learn that she pulled her support for Carmichael and can call her for more information on Oasis Unlimited. Her last name is revealed to be Ebert. Her character model resembles Mira Banerji from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Trey Sheldon' He is a tech mastermind, responsible for "Daintree e-marketplace" and is currently developing a new crypto currency. He is also in the middle of starting his own college for tech engineers. If you hit the food table first, you gag on an oyster and he spots you, wanting to capture it on video. He met Charlie when his dating app, FireStartr, developed a glitch that matched every user to Charlie. Trey personally apologized for it. In a premium scene, he turns to you for help: he wants to launch his new cryptocurrency called LitCoin and is worried that the launch doesn't go well, so he asks you if Northbridge News can cover it. You can suggest a strategy to make the story interesting enough to be covered and if he likes it, you exchange your contact info. In Chapter 10, you learn that he pulled his support for Carmichael as he did not want more haters that weren't even his haters. If you took the premium scene in Chapter 6, you can contact him to get information about Charlie and Oasis Unlimited. His character model resembles the male fan and clubgoer in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Darnell' Darnell is the studio technician, who is on his honeymoon in the Caribbean. 'Studio Counselor' The studio counselor only appears off-screen and used to have sandalwood candles. However, Alec didn't like the smell and so he hid them on the top shelf of the big supply closet on the third floor. The counselor's reply shows he has been searching for his candles and also reminds Alec that they still have a counselor. Chapter 8 'Officer' He is the police officer who is on perimeter duty, guarding the area so the emus don't get away. He tells you that he liked your interview with Carmichael. His thoughts reveal that he wouldn't save you from angry aliens. He reappears in Chapter 14 to arrest Carmichael and Alec. He resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series and the LAPD Officer from Ride or Die, Book 1. 'Pete' He founded a one-person organization named PETE (Person for the Ethical Treatment of Emus). It is noted that his vest seems to be made of emu feathers. He believes emus aren't just animals; they are persons who should be driving cars, grabbing coffee, and taking selfies. He believes they surpass humans in emotional complexity. He freed the emus from a wildlife reserve in Hartfeld and will be arrested in the same chapter. He states that his love for emus started when he was thirteen and went vacationing to Australia with his family. He got separated from the group in the Southern Outback and spent three days wandering the desert until a flock of emus pulled him from his backpack. He resembles Sergio from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Emus' A flock of emus was set free in the Old Quarter of the city by Pete. It was the "greatest emu liberation effort" since the Great Adelaide Zoo breakout of 1985. Alec sent you and Aubrey to investigate what was going on. If you are wearing the premium outfit, you take your necklace off and distract the emus with the bright beads in the sunlight. If you wear your previous outfit, you accidentally step into emu poop (which Alec finds hilarious). You end up in an emu stampede, but Aubrey saves you at the last minute. Depending on which emu you try to get by, each has a different response. The sad emu misses Australia, eucalyptus trees, billabongs, and vegemite. The surprised emu says it is not prepared for the Second Great Emu War if it's beginning. The neutral one wonders what happened to the cute cassowary it met in Kalgoorlie. The angry one thinks that because it pooped here, the street belongs to it now. The happy one thinks you look like its old zookeeper and wonders if you'll feed it watermelon too! 'Park Ranger' He is one of the rangers who get the emus into trucks to return them to the reserve. He is also the one who tells you that one of the emus (Emi) was separated from the herd. He resembles the truck driver from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Emi' She is the emu that got separated from the herd. You can choose to search for her in a premium scene, or leave it for the rangers to do. She is scared that you and Aubrey are large goannas in disguise, so you have to calm her down. If you sing a song, she will think that you are in pain and come to see if you need help. If you try to emulate Emu sounds, she will think you tried to say "Hello" but your intonation is terrible. If you flap your arms around (pretending to be an emu), she thinks you look goofy and wonders if you even know how to hunt. She will take a liking to you in all options and will want to play. If you play "fetch", she lets the stick just stay there until Aubrey picks it up. If you play "dress up", you give her your necklace (if you are wearing the premium outfit?). If you play "peekaboo", she will think you're dead when you hide your face, and then she'll give it a go and hide her own face with a wing. You convince her to come with you and rejoin the herd. If you rescued her, Alec says the pet food sponsors will love you. 'Instructor' She is a hot air ballon instructor whom you meet if you choose to drive a hot air balloon with Aubrey. Her character model resembles Tara from the #LoveHacks series. Chapter 9 'Waiter' You meet him if you decide to sneak along to June's date at a restaurant. He resembles the valet from the Red Carpet Diaries series. 'Margarite' She and Walter are the guests you wait on when you pretend to be a waitress. She resembles Lorelai Lee from the The Royal Romance series. 'Walter' Initially, he's somewhat angry that it took so long for their food to arrive. He resembles Russell Thibbs from Chris: Luxury Getaway. Chapter 10 'Carnival Worker' If you decide to go with Aubrey to the fair, the carnival worker suggests that Aubrey win you a Bianca Bear toy. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Blizzard' If you decide to go with Tony to open mic night, a solo artist with a mohawk is yelling onstage when you arrive. He and his girlfriend have a travel blog, Most Disgusting Bathrooms of America, and they excuse themselves to take pictures. His character model resembles Gary Crawford from Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Hagfish' You sit with him and his girlfriend, Hagfish, who claim they like the violin even though their thoughts say otherwise. You convince them to give Tony's performance a chance. Her character model resembles Rachel Winthrop from the The Freshman series. 'Stefan' After Blizzard and Hagfish leave you, you go to the bar to hype Tony's performance. There you meet Stefan and Fiona. They are scouts for High C Talent. He was not impressed by the talent before Tony. After Tony's performance, Stefan gives him a business card to call and set up an audition for their talent agency. His character model resembles Otis Khouri from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Fiona' She considers the bargoers to be "commoners", but you convince both her and Stefan to keep an ear out for Tony. Her character model resembles Theresa Holland from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Gabe Flores' Surprising Tony, his dad - Gabe - comes to watch his performance. You sit next to him. He loves that Tony is a talented violinist but worries about the viability of the profession. When you listen to his thoughts, you discover Gabe is a failed musician himself and doesn't want the same to happen to Tony. Gabe's band was called Ghostly Octopus (which was similar to The Cure). The band disbanded when Tony was born and Gabe had to get a better job to provide for his family. He resembles a version of Stephen from The Senior. Chapter 11 Cop If you decide to follow Alec and Charlie in the premium scene, you crowd up against her if you follow the thought about deals and money. In Chapter 14, she reappears to arrest Carmichael and Alec. She resembles Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted. 'Texter' If you follow the thought of the hair flip emoji, you crowd up against her instead. She resembles Jessica Greene, also from Most Wanted. Stranger He thinks that you are cute. You can choose to have him kiss you to avoid being spotted by Alec and Carmichael in the premium scene. He resembles Logan Mills, also from Most Wanted. Chapter 12 'Bob Morgenstern' He is the owner of Morgenstern Farms in Oak Hills. You interview him with Ellen. Bob and his son reappear in Chapter 14 to help you. His character model resembles Robert Tennyson from Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Justin Morgenstern' He is Bob's son who previously was hospitalized. If you gain his trust, he will show you the photo he took of Michael Xiao on the farm. Justin and his father reappear in Chapter 14 to help you. His character model resembles TJ from the LoveHacks series. Lou Ann If you decide to help the Morgensterns with a commercial for their farm (premium scene), they get two cows to help. Lou Ann is a mama cow on the Morgenstern farm and Doodie's mother. She has the same character model as the cows in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Doodie Doodie is Lou Ann's male calf. He has the same character model as the calves in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Chapter 13 'Raccoon' You meet this woodland creature if you go on the picnic with Aubrey - where it promptly steals his sandwich. DJ If you go with Anna, Ellen, and Jaime to the club, Anna tries to get the DJ to play a request. The DJ says her duty is to play the most obscure music possible, to give underground bands exposure. She begrudgingly plays a song you choose. Her character model resembles Koh Sunya from the High School Story series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Groups